


falling asleep/falling in love

by honeybadgerindisguise



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: I can't handle the Dans, M/M, Sleeptalking, so much cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5774122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybadgerindisguise/pseuds/honeybadgerindisguise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a bad race for both of the Dans they get close on the plane on the way back home and some things are unconsciously revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	falling asleep/falling in love

The fifth race of the season had just finished. Dany crashed and had to retire the car 11 laps in. Dan had thought that a high points finish was in his reach until his car turned itself off and just like Dany, his race finished early. The press had been difficult. Comparing this season to last over and over again wasn't easy for Dan considering how much better Red Bull were doing last season. However he got through it with a big smile on his face as always and began to look forward to the flight home. 

Dan was in his seat in the private jet back to Monaco with Dany sitting next to him. Hulk was sitting in the row behind them cuddling Checo who had also had a bad race. Nico and Lewis were bickering about something as they always are and Kevin and Jenson were cracking jokes in another row. 

The plane took off and everyone was excited to get home. The projector was turned on and the screen pulled down. it was suggested by hulk that they should watch tangled and all the drivers were content watching it until the plane landed. Lewis and Nico had finished arguing and were making out. Hulk threw a pen at them to get them to stop but they just laughed at him and kept going. 

"I'm so tired" Dany yawned, shifting around in his seat. "I can't get comfortable. I don't have my pillow" 

"You can put your head on me if you like mate" Dan said, moving to make Dany feel more comfortable as he rested his head on Dan's shoulder. Dan smiled down at his team mate. He wished he could tell Dany how he felt about him. How much he wanted to hold his hand and kiss him and take him to expensive restaurants and love him eternally. but he couldn't. They were friends and no more. Dan sighed as he turned his attention back to the film. 

Nobody was really watching the film anymore. Hulk and checo were sleeping and Lewis and Nico were cuddling, Lewis playing with Nico's hair and telling him how much he resembled Rapunzel, much to Nico's disgust as he debated that he was more like Flynn. Dan was on Twitter reading messages of support following the bad race. He always liked doing reading through them but especially when he had a bad day. He saw one that had a picture attached. A drawing of himself holding Dany in his arms. He thought about retweeting it but decided against it as it might raise suspicion. 

Dan looked down again at Dany who was fast asleep on his shoulder. Dany's arms were looped around Dan's arm and hand. He smiled at the Russian as he tried to reach away from him to get a blanket but Dany grumbled and held on tighter to Dan's arm. Dan called to Nico to bring him a blanket and a few minutes later the two red bull drivers were huddled under the fluffy white blanket. With newfound warmth Dany unconsciously nuzzled more further into Dan. Dan took a picture of the two of them and smiled softly as he set it as his lockscreen and his profile picture on Twitter. 

"You're so silly" Dan jumped at Dany speaking. He looked down and saw that Dany was still sleeping. Was he sleeptalking? Dan went to wake him up before he said anything that he might not want anyone else hearing. 

"Dan!" Dany giggled and Dan froze. He was dreaming about him. Dan couldn't stop smiling. Dany started to wriggle around a bit and Dan had to make a swift move to stop him from falling out of his seat. 

"I..." Dany began to say something and then started to snore lightly like a kitten purring. By now Dan was back on Twitter and was absent mindedly playing with Dany's hair.

"I love you" Dany whispered, still dreaming. 

"I love you too Dany" Dan whispered, grazing his lips over Dany's temple.


End file.
